sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Разрешающая способность (оптика)
Разреше́ние или разрешающая способность — способность оптической системы измерять линейное или угловое расстояние между близкими объектами, показывать раздельно близко расположенные структурные элементы объекта, которые визуально не возможно различить.http://www.oval.ru/enc/59527.html Обычно различают угловое и линейное разрешение * ' Угловое разрешение' — минимальный угол между объектами, которых может различить оптическая система (см. подробнее http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angular_resolution в английской википедии). * Линейное разрешение — минимальное расстояние между различимыми объектами в микроскопии. Общие сведения Разрешение принципиально ограничено дифракцией на объективе: видимые точки являются не чем имым, как дифракционными пятнами. Две соседние точки разрешаются, если минимум интенсивности между ними достаточно мал, чтобы его разглядеть. Для снятия зависимости от субъективности восприятия был введен эмпирический критерий разрешения Рэлея, который определяет минимальное угловое расстояние между точками как : \sin \theta = 1.22 \frac{\lambda}{D} где θ'' — угловое разрешение (минимальное угловое расстояние), ''λ — длина волны, D'' — диаметр объектива. Коэффициент подобран так, чтобы интенсивность в минимуме между пятнами была равна примерно 0,8 от интенсивности в их максимумах — считается, что этого достаточно для различения невооруженным глазом. Зависимость разрешения при фотографировании от свойств оптической системы При фотографировании с целью получения отпечатка или изображения на мониторе, суммарная разрешающая способность определяется разрешением каждого этапа воспроизведения объекта. Способы определения разрешающей способности в фотографии Определение разрешающей способности производится путём фотографирования специального тестового объекта (миры). Для определения разрешающей способности каждого из элементов, принимающих участие в техническом процессе получения изображения, измерения проводят в условиях, когда погрешности от остальных этапов пренебрежимо малы. Разрешающая сила объектива Разрешающая способность первичного материального носителя Разрешающая способность фотографической эмульсии Разрешающая способность фотографической плёнки обычно менее 100 лин/мм. Специальные плёнки (Микрат-200, Микрат-400) имеют разрешающую способность, обозначенную цифрой в названии. Разрешающая способность матриц цифровых фотоаппаратов Разрешение матриц — основного элемента фотосенсора зависит от их типа, площади и плотности фоточувствительных элементов на единицу поверхности. Оно нелинейно зависит от светочувствительности матрицы и от способности фотодатчика в зависимости от конкретной технологии его изготовления и применения обеспечивать минимальный уровень шума. Современная цифрография применяет фотосенсоры и электронные схемы обработки аналоговых сигналов с увеличенным диапазоном светочувствительности, в среднем с ISO 100-1600 единиц, работающих в автоматическом режиме без шумов (при визуальной оценке). Тем не менее, в любом случае, с повышением светочувствительности уровень шумов увеличивается. (Визуально его определить трудно.) Важно, что современная трактовка ''линий миры считает пару черная и белая полоса - за 2 линии, - в отличие от мир по ГОСТ, где линия - это одна чёрная линия, пробелы не считали. Некоторые фирмы - производители цифровых фотоаппаратов в рекламных целях пытаются повернуть матрицу под углом в 45°, достигая определённого формального повышения разрешения при фотографировании простейших горизонтально-вертикальных мир. Но если использовать профессиональную миру, или хотя бы повернуть простую миру под тем же углом, становится очевидным, что повышение разрешения - фиктивное. Разрешающая способность на стадии получения отпечатка/изображения Разрешающая способность современных принтеров измеряется в точках на миллиметр (dpm) или на дюйм (dpi). Разрешающая способность фотографической эмульсии Разрешающая способность струйных принтеров Разрешающая способность лазерных и светодиодных принтеров Разрешение мониторов Измеряется в точках на единицу длины изображения на поверхности монитора (в dpm или dpi). Разрешение микроскопов Разрешение R'' зависит от угловой апертуры α: : R=\frac{1.22\lambda}{2n\sin\alpha} . где ''α - угловая апертура объектива, которая зависит от выходного размера линзы объектива и фокусного расстояния до образца. n'' - ''коэффициент преломления оптической среды, в которой находится линза. λ'' - длина волны света, освещающего объект или испускаемого им (для флюоресцентной микроскопии). Значение ''n sin α'' также именуется численная апертура. Due to the limitations of the values ''α, λ'', and ''n, the resolution limit of a light microscope using visible light is about 200 nm. This is because: α'' for the best lens is about 70° (sin ''α = 0.94), the shortest wavelength of visible light is blue (λ'' = 450nm), and the typical high resolution lenses are oil immersion lenses (''n = 1.56): : R=\frac{0.61 \times 450\,\mbox{nm}}{1.56 \times 0.94} = 187\,\mbox{nm} Применение в полиграфии и дизайне при воспроизведении изображений Необходимая для качественного воспроизведения изображений разрешающая способность (в полиграфии, рекламе и т.д.) зависит от расстояния, на котором предполагается его рассматривание. См. также * Разрешение (компьютерная графика) * Зрение * Оптика * Микроскоп * Фотография Сноски Категория:Оптика